my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Island of Tambelon
The Island of Tambelon is the sixth story in the main plot, focusing on the Lord of Chaos' next plan after the war, whose central place will be the kingdom of Tambelon. Description The kingdom of Tambelon has always been a place full of laugh and hope, until Grogar invaded it and subdue it into the Lord of Chaos' influence. The laugh and hope are replaced by fear and sadness, all to bring back na entity that will bring chaos to the Pony World. With the failure of his last plan with the Eternal Nightmare Curse, the Lord of Chaos resumes the plan. However, the light is approaching to try to end that plan. What is that light? Will the Lord of Chaos be able to cover everything with chaos? Chapters "The Shadow of Tambelon" With his defeat at the war against the Pony World and the Enchanted Forest, the Lord of Chaos starts a new plan to disrupt the balance and, at the same time, undo the seal that holds him. His new plan will focus on the kingdom of Tambelon to release a great evil that will bring chaos to all Pony World. Meanwhile, Blue starts to be haunted by strange dreams. Main Events * The Lord of Chaos gets ready to initiate his new plan in Tambelon. * Blue starts having strange nightmares. "The Indecipherable Dream" Determinated to fulfill his promise to his great-grandfather, Star tries his best to find as much information about Tambelon as possible, but the young prince becomes frustated when he can't find anything usefull. He then gets an advice from Kurama about where to look. Meanwhile, Blue, still being bothered by his mysterious dream, goes to see Princess Luna about the matter. Main Events * Star continues to try to get information about Tambelon. * With Princess Luna's help, Blue is able to know that his dream have to do with Tambelon. "The Story of Tambelon" Deciding to tell his parents about what the promise he made to Star Shield, Star reveals to them that he is searching for Tambelon, wanting to save it. With them also knowing about an upcoming threat from there, a meeting is holden at the Light Kingdom to discuss what to do. Who will participate in this meeting? What will be decided? Will Star be able to participate in this mission? Main Events * Star tells to his parents about what Star Shield asked him to do. * Twilight calls her friends to help with Tambelon. * The story of Tambelon is told. * Blue is called by the Diamond Heart. "Getting on Board of the Destiny’s Bounty" Arriving to Las Pegasus in order to get a way to go to Tambelon, Twilight, Blue, Star and the others find out that Heartbeat, who was in charge of getting them a mean of traveling, employed some unusual sailors to help. Who are they? Main Events * Moonlight joins the team to save Tambelon. * The heroes get on board on the '' Destiny's Bounty'' and the journey to Tambelon begins. "The Trap of the Siren" Fearing that the heroes would meddle with his plan at Tambelon, the Lord of Chaos tries to delay their trip. This attempt of his causes the heroes to be caught in a trap to sailors that is centuries old. What kind of trap is that? Will the heroes be able to overcome it? Or will them have their trip ended just when it had just begun? Main Events * Moonlight is able to get into her siren form with the pink pearl for the first time. * The Lord of Order gives the yellow pearl back to Allegro Shine. "An Island With a Hairy Mystery" While continuing the journey to Tambelon, the heroes are forced to stop at a mysterious island. Star and Moonlight, deciding to explore it, will end up discovering a terrible secret about that island, something that will reveal the great danger that is hiding and watching, waiting for the moment to attack. Main Events * The heroes are able to escape the trap the Lord of Chaos prepared with the Quintaped. "A Changeling Can Change" After stopping on an island, Moonlight finds Scorpio threatning another changeling who the young half-thestral decides to save. Finding a changeling that claims to be good, will Moonlight be able to help him fight against his own nature by making new friends? And, with Scorpio still around, how will they escape? Main Events * The heroes meet Thorax. * Thorax is accepted by the others and joins their mission. "Arriving to Tambelon" With they know close to Tambelon, the heroes have now to head to Tambelon without the help of Captain Celaeno and her pirates, but they found something unexpected waiting for them once they arrive to the darked island. One of them will have also a surprise that will change everything she knows. Main Events * The heroes arrive to Tambelon. * Using the Elements of Harmony, the Main 6 defeat the stone pony. * Applejack meets her long-lost father. "The Stone Army" Getting to know about the arrival of the heroes to Tambelon, the Dark Mistress will take actions in order to prevent them from ruin her master's plan. Meanwhile, after discovering her father is alive, Applejack will find herself with a great internal conflict between the happiness of seeing him again and the hurt of having to grow without him, despite he was alive. How will she deal with this conflict, mainly when danger comes to them. Main Events * The Dark Mistress sends Scarlet Burn to deal with Applejack, but she fails to do it, being eliminated by Star Knight. * Applejack and her father make peace with each other. "The Curse of Tambelon" Jonagold brings the heroes to his house, where Applejack will meet with her mother. After that family reunion, Jonagold and Buttercup tell everyone about how they got to Tambelon and the reason why they didn't return to Ponyville. What could have happened to seperate them from their family? Meanwhile, Blue, along with Twilight, will come in contact with the their stalkers. Will they be able to see who they are? Main Events * Applejack reunites with her mother. * Jonagold and Buttercup tell how they ended up in Tambelon. * Twilight and Blue notice two strangers watching them. "The Mysterious Generals" Blue, Twilight and their friends talk about the mysterious light ponies, trying to figure out who they are. Meanwhile, Star and Thorax find themselves in trouble when they face the second witch servant of the Dark Mistress and Moonlight meets somepony that may be the key to many questions. Main Events *Moonlight meets Tempest Shadow who is revealed as being the Dark Mistress. *Light Fire tries to steal energy for the Smooze, but she is eliminated by the mysterious ponies. *The mysterious ponies are revealed as being Time Turner, the General of Time, and Bright Night, the General of Portals. *The first talisman is revealed as being Bright Night's Light Mirror. "The Unicorn With the Broken Horn" After what happened with the reveal of the two new Generals, the heroes try to figure out if they can consider them friends or not. Meanwhile, Moonlight meets Tempest Shadow and gets to know her. But danger is at the next corner as the third witch that serves the Dark Mistress prepares her move to get rid of the threat the Elements of Harmony represents to them. Main Events *Twilight has the same vision she had during her trip to Tambelon that is shared by Blue. *Fluttershy meets Tempest. *Tempest tells her story. *Crystal Frost tries to end Fluttershy, but she is terminated by Time Turner. *It's revealed that the second talisman is Time Turner's Chronosphere. "The Diamond Sword" The Smooze is getting impatient with the delay of the plan, so the Dark Mistress orders the fourth witch, Wild Pollen to get energy for her, what she does, using her specialty. But when she ends up putting the heroes in great trouble, an unexpected event may shake things a little to the heroes. Main Events *Wild Pollen tries to absorbe everyone's energy, but she is stopped and eliminated by Blue Sword. *Blue has his role as a General reset, getting to know about secrets of being the General of Balance. *It is revealed that the third and final talisman is Blue's Diamond Sword. "The Dormant General" After revealing that he possesses the Diamond Sword, the last talisman, Blue, along with Time Turner and Bright Night, tells the others about the three Generals' true mission. But will the Twilight, Star and the others like what they will hear? Meanwhile, the Dark Mistress enacts her plan to make her plan come true. Main Events *Blue, Time Turner and Bright Night tell to everypony their mission of stopping the Dark Mistress' plan and preventing the awakening of the General of Destruction. *It's revealed that Tempest is the General of Destruction. *The Dark Mistress takes over Tempest permanently. *Moonlight has her pearl and soul taken by the Dark Mistress. "Hurt Spirit" After seeing Moonlight losing her soul, Star's rage causes him to go on a rampage with his Nine-Tails energy. Kurama does her best to contain him, but he finds difficult as Star continues to fight back. Will Kurama be able to prevent Star or will he continue his rampage and do harm? Main Events * Star, in an access of rage for what happened with Moonlight, gets out of control, leading to Kurama to get the control over his body. * Star, after having the control back, starts serving as a life support to Moonlight. * It's revealed that Tempest is still existing and aware of her surroundings. * Shadow Velvet ressurrects her fellow witches. * Twilight and her friends advance towards the castle to stop the Dark Mistress, with Blue and the other two Generals doing the same. "Infinite Labyrinth" When Twilight and her friends storm the castle, they are attacked by the witches that served the Dark Mistress whom Shadow Velvet revived to enact their revenge together. With the heroes being separated, they are held captive by the witches. Will they be able to escape or will be overwhelmed by their enemies. Main Events * Shadow Velvet traps the Main 6 in a labyrinth, where each one of Twilight's friends are captured by one of the five witches. * The witches are defeated by the three Generals who also save the Mane 6 and joins them. * The Dark Mistress consumes Moonlight's pearl and soul. "The Plan is Enacted" Enticed by the power collected by the Dark Mistress, the Smooze prepares himself for his advent. Meanwhile, Twilight, Blue and the others split up to search the castle, with the alicorn princess accompaning Blue, Time Turner and Bright Night to the dungeons, where they find something unexpected. Main Events * The Dark Mistress tries to get out of Tempest's body, but she prevents it, keeping also Moonlight's soul and pearl safe. * Twilight, Blue, Time Turner and Bright Night find all Queen Nova's followers petrified without their star seeds. "A Tempestuous Will" The Smooze begins to merge with the Pony World to turn it into the Lord of Chaos' domain, but Blue and the other Generals project a barrier to contain him. The Dark Mistress tries to rip herself out of Tempest's body to assume her true form, only to realize that Tempest's soul is hindering her. For that, the Dark Mistress takes some measures to force her to leave her body. Main Events * The Smooze starts to get in the Pony World, but the three Generals erect a barrier to prevent him. * Once again, the Dark Mistress tries to leave Tempest's body, but the latter doesn't let her. * The Dark Mistress consumes Twilight's friends' souls, but Tempest protects them, along with Moonlight's soul and pearl, preventing her evil persona from drawing any power. * Tempest, in order to save the ones whose souls have been consumed, leaves her body and releases the souls, making them return to their respective owners. * The Dark Mistress gets out of Tempest's body, destroying it, what causes Tempest to disappear. * Star and Moonlight make their way to the battle. "The Awakening of the General of Destruction" Though Twilight and Star defeat her with a combined attack, the Dark Mistress allows herself to be assimilated by a fully manifested Smooze as he overpowers them and the others while breaking the three Generals' barrier to commence his assimilation of the world. At that moment, Twight is forced to do a tough decision that may have a high price. With that, the awakening of somepony may cause the end of everything. Main Events * Twilight and Star are able to defeat the Dark Mistress, but she is absorbed by the Smooze. * The Smooze is able to break through the barrier. * A portal to Discordia is opened. * Twilight let herself be taken by the Smooze. * The General's talismans start to ressonate and they summon Tempest as the General of Destruction. * Tempest activates her destructive power. "The Power of the Original Light" With the awakened Tempest bringing about the annihilation of the world, Twilight meets with somepony unexpected while inside the Smooze. Who is that pony? Will Tempest carrry on her duty and destroy the world? Can it be that there is no hope to the world? Main Events * Twilight meets Princess Aurora. * It's revealed that Gentle Light add a secondary defense to the Light Kingdom's last resource, giving Princess Aurora the Reincarnation Blessing that allowed her to reincarnate. * Twilight, combining the power of her star seed and element, she is able to save Pony World from destruction. * Tempest takes the Smooze with her through the portal to Discordia, which Bright Night closes to seal the Smooze in the limbo. * Through Twilight, Princess Aurora fixes all the damages inflicted to Tambelon. * Tempest returns to be a baby and then is taken by Time Turner and Bright Night. "Back to Freedom" Now that the Smooze and the Dark Mistress are defeated it is time to bring Tambelon back to what it was before, including freeing the ones that had their star seeds removed. Main Events * Twilight, Blue and Star find the vault with the stolen star seeds. * Queen Nova gets her star seed back. * Jonagold and Buttercup decide to remain in Tambelon. * The heroes return to Equestria. Trivia * The events in this story take place weeks after Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox. * This story is based on the season 3 of the series Sailor Moon Crystal. * In the chapter "The Indecipherable Dream" there's a reference to the fact Twilight's mother is the author of the book series Daring Doo, something that was last mentioned in The Life of a Young Colt. * This story introduces three brand new Generals of Order. ** Time Turner, the General of Time; ** Bright Night, the General of Portals; *** She had already been mentioned earlier in the saga. ** Tempest Shadow, the General of Destruction. *** In the series, Tempest doesn't have the same role as she has in the series. * This story also tells the fate of Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom's parents, who are based on the ones of the series. ** Because of the elements introduced in the saga before his introdution in the series, The Apple siblings' father is called, in the Order and Chaos Saga, is called Jonagold Apple. * It is introduced as well other characters and creatures as well: ** The Smooze; ** Captain Celaeno and her crew; ** Allegro Shine, one of the seven original sirens; ** Quintaped; ** Thorax. * Captain Celaeno’s airship’s name comes from the Ninja’s sailing ship from Ninjago. * This story makes a reference to the Hooffields and the McColts from the series, but, unlike there, in the Order and Chaos Saga, they are based on the MacBoon clan and the McClivert clan from the Harry Potter series. Category:Stories Category:Order and Chaos Saga